Creatures of the Winter Night
by MCManic612
Summary: Elsa's parents make a deal with the legendary Jack frost. He promises to defend their kingdom and in exchange Elsa must live with him in his castle full of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sensing some people thinking to themselves, "What!? This ain't a Duel Rider chapter!" I know. I've got ideas mapped out, I just need to write it down. It's coming. I promise. I just wanted to try something different.

I finally forced myself to read Bram Stoker's Dracula. And let me just say, Hollywood has no idea how to make that book into a faithful movie. For one thing, Dracula and Mina aren't in love. The reason Dracula forces her to drink his blood is so he can control her and eavesdrop on Van Helsing and the others. Speaking of, Van Helsing is Dutch and has a hard time with the English language which can be quite comical, but he also has these moments of seriousness whenever something remotely vampiric happens. I'm sad to say he isn't the cowboy hat, trench coat wearing badass that Hugh Jackman is. But I don't care, that movie is awesome.

So with context out of the way, I bring you a Jelsa vampire love story. I apologize in advance because I made Elsa's parents really big jerks in order to further the plot.

Creatures of the Winter Night

Chapter 1

" _Are you absolutely sure about this?"_ The queen asked her husband.

" _What other choice do we have?"_ He answered, " _We don't have a big enough army to fight against Hans' forces."_

They're argument could be heard from anywhere in the west wing of the castle. It kept the staff awake and made sleep for the princesses impossible.

"Do you think dad's really gonna do it?" Anna asked her sister.

"I don't know. He could be dethroned if he does. It's basically making a deal with the devil." Elsa answered.

"Couldn't you just use your ice powers and build a wall or something?"

"Dad won't let me. He's afraid other kingdoms would see it as me losing control again. Then they might _all_ come and invade us."

Anna sighed and rubbed her temples trying to fight a headache, "Do really think it would even come?"

Elsa shrugged, "Dad said the Grand Pabe told him it was real, he's never lied to us."

Anna grew more anxious, "Kristoff grew up with him. He read the stories about it. He's more scared than we are."

"... We'll just have to be strong. Do you still have that necklace?"

Anna pulled a chain out of her pocket with a cross at the end, "I hope it's enough."

Elsa nodded, "Me too."

(The next day at dusk)

The king and queen sat in their thrones with Elsa and Anna on either side of them. The room was surrounded by guards with new weapons made of pure silver with a clearing in the center for their… "guest."

"The sun is almost gone, your highness." The guard at the window said.

The royal family reached into their shirts and each pulled out a cross.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Anna said.

"We all are." He responded. "But we'll make it through this."

The last sliver of sunlight disappeared on the horizon. "It's time, Sire."

The queen, Anna, and Elsa looked at the king as he took a deep breath.

"...Jack Frost."

Suddenly the room grew cold as a fog creeped in from the open widows

"Jack Frost."

In the center of the room the fog twirled as the lights from the chandelier went out. The king took one last breath.

"Jack Frost."

Suddenly a figure in a blue cloak fell from the ceiling and landed on his feet with barley a sound. The guards readied their weapons in case it tried to strike the family. It rose from it's crouched position with it's cloak billowing in the wind and pulled its hood down revealing a young face with skin as smooth as porcelain and hair as white as snow.

It flashed the king a wide toothy grin, "Greetings."

" **Gulp** … Greetings."

Jack took a quick glance at his surroundings. Sharp spears made of pure silver were pointed at him and frightened looks could be seen from under their helmets.

"Not the most warmest of welcomes. You haven't even offered to take my cloak."

The king looked to his right as Elsa stepped down from her spot.

"Elsa?"

She approached the creature and held out her hands with a brave face.

"M...may I take your cloak?" She asked.

Jack chuckled quietly, "No thank you. I'll keep it on."

Elsa bowed quickly and returned to her place beside the king thinking to herself, _What was the point of that?_

"As you know, we've been under attack by Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. We have no army to defend ourselves."

Jack stayed quiet.

"W… we're prepared to give you whatever you may like in exchange for your help in defending our kingdom."

Jack looked at Elsa, "You were the one who froze the land last year weren't you?"

"Jack…" The king started.

"Yes." Elsa answered. "I did. It was an accident. I'm sorry if it inconvenienced you in any way."

"Not at all. I enjoy sleigh ride." Jack said with complete sincerity.

Elsa covered her mouth as she chuckled at the idea.

"Jack Frost, I said that Prince Hans is..." The king started again.

" **I heard you the first time!** " Jack said in a demonic voice.

No one moved. No one spoke. No one even breathed.

"Anything… you say?" Jack said.

The king nodded slowly.

Jack smiled and looked at Elsa.

"I want her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"YOU WANT WHAT!?" The king roared.

"I. Want. Elsa." Jack said smirking. "I will wipe out Hans' army in the next two hours and come back here and bring Elsa with me to my castle."

The entire room was speechless. All the guards looked up at the king wondering what he would do.

"No. NO! MY DAUGHTER IS NOT…"

"I'll do it." Elsa interrupted.

The king stood up and slapped Elsa across the face.

"I FORBID IT!"

Elsa grasped her cheek and backed away from her father with a tear escaping her eye before running to her room, leaving a trail of ice behind her.

"My my, no wonder she wants to leave here." Jack said knowing it would anger the king.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MONSTER!"

Jack pounced at the king and pinned him to the ground with his fangs sharpened.

" **Don't ever talk to me like that again.** If you had half a brain, you'd know she's doing this to save your kingdom. Now, she can come with me and save your home, or I'll slaughter your family while you watch and take her anyway."

The king looked to his left at his wife and Anna. He could lose either one daughter or his wife and both daughters.

"... Fine. Elsa can go with you." The king said, defeated.

"That's a good king. Making the hard decisions."

Jack stood up and backed away from the royal family.

"I'll be back in two hours and Hans' army will be dead, make sure she's ready by the time I return."

Suddenly a cold wind whirled around him, putting out the torches. When the light came back, Jack was gone.

"What have you done!?" The queen asked with extreme worry.

"...It was the only way."


	3. Chapter 3

I should have said this earlier, this takes place about a year after the events of Frozen with a few changes, One being Elsa and Anna's parents are still alive. Also, given that I'm trying to write a scary romance story, I'm not sure if I should have Olaf in this fic. For one, I'm not sure how to write for him. Second, he doesn't match the tone I'm trying to set. (You'll find out later in this chapter) Anyway, please review so I know I have readers.

Chapter 3

Anna burst into Elsa's room to see her packing clothes, books, pictures, and other belongings into her trunk. The sight of which almost brought Anna to tears.

"Elsa, what are you thinking!?" She screamed.

"I'm trying to save our home." She said, continuing to pack her things. "Arendelle will be safe and our father won't have a witch in his home."

Anna ran up to her eldest sister and embraced her from behind, "But you're not a witch. You're my sister and… my best friend."

Elsa stopped packing and turned to face her, "I know it's hard but… It's the only way."

"You're beginning to sound like our father." Anna said with a hint of irk. Elsa rubbed her cheek where he had "parented" earlier, which had a small hint of red to it.

"I know you're scared" Elsa said, "I am too. But we have to be strong or we'll lose everything. You'll have our parents and Kristoff."

"But I won't have _you_." Anna said, holding back tears.

 _Two hours later_

The royal family with the addition of Kristoff stood outside of the castle as Jack approached them in a huge red sleigh, lead by a large man with a long white beard and hair. Rather than horses pulling them, they had reindeer the size of a one story house. In the back was a large bag, in the seating area was Jack Frost.

"The deed is done." He said standing up. "Now dear Elsa, are you ready?"

Elsa took a look at her sister as she gripped her boyfriend's hand, trying to hold back tears. She then looked at Jack as he looked at Anna himself. He gave her a small nod, silently telling her to take her time to say her goodbyes.

Elsa approached Anna and Kristoff as Jack took the liberty of placing Elsa's trunk and suitcase in the sleigh. "Anna… I'll be ok. I promise."

Anna gave Elsa a tight hug, slipping her cross into her hand. "In case he tries anything."

Elsa chuckled slightly and looked at Kristoff, "You take good care of my sister, you hear?"

Kristoff nodded and gently pulled Anna away from her sister. "I promise."

Elsa began walking toward Jack, only to be stopped by the voice of her father.

"Wait! How do we know you killed Hans' army? I demand proof!"

Jack smiled evilly and tossed the large bag in front of the king. The smell was awful and the bottom of the bag leaked this thick sticky liquid. The king opened the bag and what he saw made his wife faint and caused Anna to scream and hide her face in Kristoff's shoulder.

"Those are the heads of all the lieutenants." Jack said, licking his teeth. "That took me two hours. You oughta see what I can get done in a whole evening."

Elsa stared at the bag with horror. This was a man who fed off blood and found amusement in the fright of others.

"Come dear," Jack said to Elsa. "We're wasting night light."

Elsa made her way into the sleigh, sitting opposite of Jack.

"To the castle." he said to the large man.

"Da, comrade."

With a loud crack of his whip the reindeer galopped out of Arendelle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the sleigh made its way out of Arendelle, Elsa tried her best not to look at the vampire sitting across from her. That thing with the heads was disgusting and horrifying. What kind of creature would do such a thing?

On the other side, Jack was very aware of how uncomfortable Elsa was and was trying to think of something to say so she wouldn't be scared of him. As they passed by the tallest mountain Elsa looked up at the top to see her ice palace, which caught Jack's attention too.

"Beautiful."

Elsa gave him a confused look.

"The palace." Jack explained.

"Oh… thanks."

"How long did that take you to build?" Jack asked.

Elsa shrugged, "Three minutes, maybe."

"That's amazing." Jack said enthusiastically.

Elsa started to smile, "That was the first time I ever felt free. I was so happy to finally get away from my father."

Jack nodded, "I got a vibe that he didn't seem to approve of your powers."

Elsa shook her head, "No. He forced me to keep it hidden and would punish me if I ever used them, usually by locking me in the tower for a day."

Jack gave her a sad look as she continued.

"He never said it directly but… I knew that he thought I was…"

"A monster?" Jack finished.

Elsa looked up at him with a shocked look, "Exactly."

"I know all about disapproving parents. Though mine have been dead for a long time."

Elsa started to take more of an interest in _him_ now, "How old are you?"

Jack looked up in thought and shrugged, "300 years, give or take a few."

"Wow. That's… kind of interesting." Elsa said, honestly.

Jack shrugged, "I remember when the musket was invented. Everyone went nuts. But there were a lot of accidents because no one knew how to use it properly."

Elsa covered her mouth and laughed.

"You have an interesting sense of humor." Jack said.

Elsa shrugged, not knowing what to say to that.

"Comrade Jack…" The driver interrupted.

"Yes North?" he answered.

"We are far enough away, shall I use powers now?"

"Yes, please." Jack said before turning back to Elsa.

"He has powers too?" She asked.

"All vampires do. His is actually really cool. Watch."

Elsa looked at the driver as he whipped the reindeer once more and all of a sudden they were flying. Elsa lost her balance as the sleigh shook and fell onto Jack's lap with her face in his chest. She looked up at him with a red face before moving back to her seat.

"Sorry." She said.

"Don't be." Jack said, smirking.

Elsa looked over the side of the sleigh and couldn't help but smile. They were so high up and moving so fast.

"Cool huh?" Jack asked confidently.

"So cool!" Elsa responded.

At the speed they were going, they made it to Jack's castle in almost no time at all. North brought the sleigh down as gently as he could at the entrance.

The castle was _huge_. It had three high towers and looked like it could house Elsa's entire village back home. It was also a bit intimidating, along the towers and walls were large statues of different looking dragons.

Jack exited the sleigh with Elsa's luggage before helping her out.

"Welcome to my home." He said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack led Elsa into his dimly lit castle with her trunk and suitcase in his hands. The foyer was enormous. It had a couch and seating area by the wall with a fireplace and bookshelves. From the door there was a large red carpet that lead straight to the stone staircase that parted in the middle, leading to the second floor of the east and west wings.

"It's kinda dark in here." Elsa stated.

"My apologies," Jack said. "Vampires can see in the dark."

Jack set the suitcase down and snapped his fingers twice, summoning a redheaded woman in a celtic dress from the ceiling.

"Will you light up the castle a bit more for our new tenant?" Jack asked her.

She looked at Elsa before nodding and bowing to Jack, "Aye, master." Then with immense speed she left from sight and the room became much brighter for Elsa.

"Thanks. Who was that?" Elsa asked.

"One of my servants, Merida. I met her a long time ago while exploring Scotland." Jack answered while picking her suitcase again, "Come, I'll show you to your room."

"'Room?'" Elsa said confused, "You mean you're not gonna lock me in a tower or a dungeon?"

"Why would I do that?" Jack asked, "You're not my prisoner, Elsa. You're my guest. Now come, we don't have long."

 _A guest? My own room?_

Jack lead her upstairs, trying to make her feel as at ease as he could. She _was_ in a castle full of vampires after all. "This castle is your home now, so you may go anywhere you like. Except the downstairs dungeon."

"What's down there?" Elsa asked.

"It's where we sleep. Speaking of, you should start sleeping during the day and be awake at night. Otherwise you'll be all alone."

Makes sense. Vampires can't go out in sunlight. All it means to them is smoldering pain and a slow death. And since Elsa was going to be treated as an equal now, she would prefer to have company.

Jack brought Elsa to a hallway with copious amounts of beautiful landscape art along the walls. Snowy mountains, green forests, calm lakes, almost anything you could think of.

"Who painted these?" Elsa asked.

"Someone named Ross. His signature is in the corner of each painting, that's all I know about him. I may not know art but I know what I like." Jack said as he stopped at a door. "Here we are." Elsa opened the door and stepped in to her room.

It was beautiful. It had a large bed and a wardrobe in the corner. There was a large window with a table up against it. It even had its own bathroom with a large clawfoot tub. And the desk in another corner had a large makeup mirror. It was just… perfect. "Wow." Was all Elsa could say.

"Technically this is the Master Bedroom, but we prefer not to have windows where we sleep."

Elsa turned to look at Jack as a young man in white came up behind him with a tray in his hands. "Master?"

Jack turned and took the tray from him, "Perfect timing. Thank you."

"Of course." He said before leaving.

Jack set the tray on the table, "I wasn't sure if you might be hungry."

He was an undead creature of the night and yet he was being the most polite person Elsa had ever met. She walked up to the table to see an Apple Risotto cooked to perfection.

"It smells amazing. Who was he?"

"My head chef, Linguini. He's from Paris." Jack answered.

Elsa sat down and began to eat. "How many servants do you have?"

"Six." Jack answered as he sat across from her.

"So… did you just… turn him into a vampire to serve you?" She asked in between bites.

"Hmm… sort of. I found him and the others when they were close to dying."

Elsa gave him a confused look, so he elaborated.

"They all lived very hard lives. They were either abused, mistreated, or abandoned. They still keep a lot to themselves. But when I found them they were all starved, bleeding, or beaten. So I brought them here, turned them, protected them, and gave them a second chance to be happy."

"..."

"See, I'm not a _total_ monster. I just have a reputation to keep up." Jack said, leaning back into his chair.

He had to have been the most polite and selfless person Elsa had ever met. Only question was…

 _What is his fatal flaw?_

Elsa made a small yawn, causing Jack to look out the window, at the moon. "Sun will be up soon. We should get some sleep."

He stood and closed the curtain, "I'll have someone get the tray later."

Jack made his way to the door, "If there's anything you need, my servants will attend to you. They've been instructed not to hurt you in any way."

Elsa nodded, "Thank you. Good… day?"

Jack chuckled, "Good day."

Jack closed the door behind him, leaving Elsa to her room. She began to unpack and put on her night dress. It was weird getting ready for bed as the sun was about to come up. She took of the cross from around her neck and took a good look at it.

 _Maybe he's not so bad_

Elsa put the cross down on the desk and crawled into bed. It was soft and fluffy. Much comfier than the bed she had back home. She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

...

"HELP ME!"

Elsa jolted up and ran out of her room to the sound of the screams in the foyer. She stopped at the stairs where she could see the room clearly. In the center was Jack drinking the blood of a middle aged man as he screamed and struggled to get away. But soon he just… went limp.

Elsa brought her hands to her mouth and watched in horror as Jack stood up straight and dropped the man's body to the floor. Then he brought his hand up and wiped the blood off his chin and licked his finger clean with his fangs glowing bright.

As soon as he looked toward Elsa's way, she darted for her room and shut the door, locking it behind her. She then grabbed the cross from her desk and put it back on before locking herself in the bathroom and freezing the door to keep him out.

She forgot Jack had to blood to survive! He was an unholy beast by moonlight with six other creatures like him!

And she was the only human in the entire castle…

* * *

For all you "Nope" girls out there. Relax. Like Jack said, he's not a _total_ monster. But he's still a vampire.

In case you're wondering, I _did_ see the Frozen 2 trailer and it looks awesome. And even though I am a huge Jelsa fan, I kind of want Disney to #GiveElsaagirlfriend.

The only problem is that if they do, some Jelsa fans might not be as level headed about it as I am. And to that I say, Let It Go.

If they do make Elsa a lesbian, don't let that stop you from making your Jelsa fanart and fanfiction. The Jelsa fans have been around longer than the Give Elsa a girlfriend movement. I say you can have your cake and eat it too.

Plus it might stop all the Elsa and Anna incest art I see everytime I look up Jelsa pics.

And I do plan on explaining all six of the servants backstories on who they were when they were alive. The same will be done with Jack later. As well as seeing all the different powers each vampire has. So far, Jack has ice powers (That's obvious) and North can make things fly. No, Merida's power is not super speed. Each power will relate something they did in their movie. Jack kind of runs his own Xavier Institute.

I'll have more soon. But if I could ask a favor. Please review. I really like criticism. Some people don't but I say anything helps.

Now if you'll excuse me, the pillow calls. So goodnight unto you all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elsa woke up with a crick in her neck due to having to sleep in the bathtub. Not that she got much sleep to begin with. She was still traumatized by what she saw last night. She didn't want to leave the bathroom, but at the same time she was quite hungry. Maybe if the sun was still up she could sneak into the kitchen and get something. But there were no widows in her bathroom so how could she tell?

Her thinking was interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door. It was Jack

"Elsa?"

She quickly pulled her cross out and readied her hands to freeze him should he come through the door.

"I'm coming in." Jack stated.

As soon as Jack entered he noticed two things: 1. She wasn't there. 2. Her bathroom door was frozen.

While he could just walk through it, it would frighten her even more than she already was. So instead he approached the door and placed his hand upon it.

"Elsa… I know you saw what happened last night, and I'm sorry for that. But if you'll let me explain I'm sure it will set your mind at ease."

Elsa slowly approached the door, willing to hear him out. When all of a sudden his hand phased through the wall, holding a ratty piece of cloth. She hesitantly took it and examined it. It was from a black and white striped shirt and had a bunch of numbers on it.

"That man you saw me feeding off of was a convicted murderer and a thief."

Elsa's eyes went wide.

"We live in a rough part of the world. A few miles east of here is a large prison which can only hold so many prisoners. So we made a deal with the warden. They supply us with food and we don't feed off of innocent people."

Elsa looked down at the cloth as he spoke.

"I'm sorry I scared you and I promise we'll keep it quiet from now on. We can feed somewhere else, it's not an inconvenience at all."

Elsa came closer to the door and placed her hand on the ice.

"... Linguini has breakfast ready. Why don't you come out?"

She didn't answer or even move for awhile. Just when Jack was about to leave she unfroze the door and peeked her head out.

"You promise?" She asked.

Jack nodded and made an x over his unbeating heart.

"Then… give me a minute to change?"

Jack bowed his head and exited her room.

Elsa took off her nightgown and went to her wardrobe for something similar to what Jack was wearing. Something comfy and casual. He wore a blue hoodie with a frost design on it along with brown pants. He didn't even wear shoes.

While Elsa wasn't going barefoot she decided to go for a baby blue sweater and some black pants, with some slippers of course. The last thing she slipped on was her cross, which she tucked under her top so she didn't anger anyone.

Across the hall from her room was Jack leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"You ready?" Jack said as he held out his arm.

She nervously slipped her arm through his and walked with him down to the dining room. Yet something didn't add up.

"I thought vampires only drank blood?" Elsa asked.

"We can eat regular food, it just doesn't nourish us. It turns to ash on the way down."

"Then why eat it?" She continued.

"Because drinking only blood would get very old after awhile." He answered.

The two entered the dining room and sitting at a round table were five other vampires waiting for the food.

Jack brought Elsa to the table and sat her down to the seat next to him.

"Everyone, this is Elsa." Jack said.

Everyone gave a smile and a nod.

Next to Elsa was the redhead from last night.

"This is Merida." Jack introduced as she gave a small wave.

Next to her was an empty seat and next to that was a young man with brown hair.

"This is Hiccup and next to him is his wife Astrid."

They gave a small hello as Jack continued to a man with a thick short beard, long hair in a bandana, tattoos, and twirling a butter knife between his fingers. "This is Aster."

"G'day." He said.

The last person that sat on the other side of Jack was the large man from the sleigh.

"And this is North."

"Dobryy vecher." He said.

"Nice to meet you all." Elsa said. "I thought there were six of…"

Before she could finish, Linguine came through the kitchen entrance with a large trolly full of food.

Aster gave a quick applause. "Whoo! Feedin' time."

The head chef started handing everyone a plate.

"And this is Linguine." Jack finished.

He didn't respond, instead he kept focus on what he was doing.

"For breakfast today, I've prepared a lightly poached salmon accompanied by mint salad. I can also offer each of you either toast, scone or a blueberry muffin. What do each of you want?"

Hiccup and Merida ordered the muffin. Aster ordered both the toast and scone. North and Jack ordered the scone while Elsa and Astrid ordered the toast.

Linguini set his trolly aside, grabbing a scone and sat down in the empty seat.

"Before we begin," Jack said. "...does anyone want to say grace?"

The room filled with laughter as everyone began eating.

Jack looked at Elsa. "That was a joke. If you want to you can. Just keep it quiet."

Elsa shook her head. "I abandoned God a long time ago."

Aster spoke next, "In our case we have no choice. It burns us."

The room filled with murmurs of agreement.

"So…" Elsa started with Merida, "You're from Scotland." Then Linguini, "You're from France." Then North, "And I assume Russia?"

"Da." He answered.

She then looked to Aster, Astrid and Hiccup. "Where are you three from?"

Aster went first. "A'm from Australia."

Astrid pointed to herself and Hiccup. "We're from the Isle of Berk. It's way north."

Jack finished with, "I was born and raised here. This was actually my castle when I was human."

"Wow. You've done a great job of keeping it up." Elsa said.

"Don't look at me." Jack said, pointing to the others. "They help."

The group continued the conversation, telling jokes, giving a little bit about where their from, and just being all around delightful.

 _I might like it here._ Elsa thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elsa and the others had finished their breakfast and were just sitting around at the table. Everyone was so chatty and polite… except one. Linguini seemed a bit off. For one thing, he sat on his feet with his knees in his chest and was a bit blunt.

"So tell me Elsa, why did you freeze your home last year?" he asked.

"Linguini!" Jack snapped immediately.

Elsa looked away while he dropped his head onto his knees and brought his shoulders up to his ears. "You said to make conversation with her. A way to start one is to ask a question, right?"

Astrid put her hand on his shoulder. "Yes sweetie, but there's a time and place for personal questions like that."

Linguini looked confused. "Personal means something private. But what she did is known by everyone. Even out here. How is it a personal question?"

"Because I didn't mean to do it." Elsa interjected.

Everyone looked at her. "I had just turned 21 and my father thought it was time for me to find a husband. I didn't want one but I didn't have much choice. So while one was making moves on my sister, the others were trying to woo me. One of them was drunk and he tried to touch me in an improper place."

Linguini was about to ask something but one glance from Jack told him to keep his mouth shut.

"I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't go away and I accidentally froze him in a block of ice. I then ran away and kinda… brought winter to my home."

"Ya mean yee can't control it?" Merida asked.

Elsa shook her head and shrugged.

Merida looked up at Jack. "Is tha' why yee brough' 'er 'ere?"

"It's part of it, yes." He answered.

Elsa looked up at him with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Jack sighed. "I have ice powers too. So I know what 'out of control' looks like."

Elsa gave a slight smile.

"I want to help you. Part of it being… I'm the only one I've heard of with powers like mine."

"That has to be very lonely." She responded. "When do you wanna start?"

Jack stood up from his chair and took her hand. "Right now. Let's see what you can do."

Jack lead Elsa through his castle and out to his courtyard. It was very big and beautiful, in a gothic sort of way. There were stone statues of different looking dragons in each corner and a fence along the outline. In the center were two stone benches.

"So…" Jack started, "My powers are different from yours. I can shoot ice blasts but mostly I can only control the weather. But I also can influence people with my snow."

"I can… kinda do all those things." Elsa said. "Although influencing people might be different than yours."

Jack sat down and patted Elsa to sit next to him.

"Anything else?" Jack asked.

"I can create constructs, I can freeze pretty much anything…"

"Is it true you can create life?" Jack asked.

Elsa froze. Then she started to whimper, which evolved into crying, which became sobbing. All while snow began to drop from the sky. Jack scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

In between sobs she managed to get out, "It's not your fault."

"What happened?" Jack asked as he rubbed her arms and back.

"When… Anna and I were kids, we would always make a snowman whenever it snowed. His name was Olaf, and he liked warm hugs…"

"That's cute." Jack said.

"He was. He was adorable. When I ran away from home, I built him with my magic. It wasn't until later I found out he was actually alive. He was like a child. So innocent. He… he wanted to experience summer."

That last sentence made her and Jack chuckle.

"After I unfroze Arendelle, my dad saw him for the first time and…"

She started to cry again.

"Threw him in the nearest fireplace!"

Jack was shocked, he knew her dad was a jerk but that… that was evil.

"He said he was an unholy abomination and that if I ever brought another snowman to life he would kill me!"

Jack tightened his grip around her, letting her cry it all out. The falling snow didn't bother him, nor did the intense wind. Soon she eventually calmed down.

"You're dad's not here…" Jack started. "You could bring him back."

Elsa shook her head. "It wouldn't be the same. I don't even know if I can." She looked at her hands. "Dad hated my powers and didn't want me to use them. He said I was a monster."

"You're not." Jack said, making her look at him.

"I know what it means to be a monster. Trust me, you're not a monster. You're an exquisite creature Elsa. It's time for you to be free."

No one other than her sister had shown her such kindness. They barely knew each other and yet she knew she could trust him. She knew he would never hurt her. Never lock her away or shame her because of her powers. He wanted her to embrace them.

Jack wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave her a genuine heart warming smile. "Now, seeing as you covered my castle in snow…"

Elsa looked around the courtyard to see it blanketed in snow. She stood up and walked a few steps away from the bench.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!"

Before she could turn around she felt something hit her back.

She turned to look at Jack who was tossing and catching a snowball. "I'm not." he said before throwing it at Elsa's shoulder.

Much to her surprise… she started to laugh. She bent down and picked up some snow and molded it into a ball shape and threw it at Jack, who tilted his head to dodge it.

"You gotta do better than that." He said as he flipped behind the bench and made another snowball. Elsa ran behind the bench and threw her ball at his back. He retorted by throwing two balls at her at the same time. She began to laugh harder as they spent a good hour having their snow war.


End file.
